A content management system (CMS) may be used to store and control access to data items. Such data items may include unstructured data items, such as images of receipts, documents, invoices, etc. While a content management system may work well when a user directly interacts with an interface for the content management system, in some situations multiple applications may need to access the same data items stored by the CMS. Such applications may typically use their own data repositories to store data items. Further, each of these applications may have disparate security profiles for the same user. As such, access to the same stored data items may be governed by different security models depending on which application the data item is accessed through.